story_of_new_shinigamifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Night Vision/Rozdział specjalny 3
MusicSpecial3 „… Nigdy więcej do męskiego…” „… Co ja zrobiłem…” „KIRA?” „Taichōōōōō!” „Raz kozie śmierć.” To miał być spokojny urlop jak wszystkie inne. Oczywiście świat zapomniał, że kiedy do akcji wkracza nowa generacja Shinigami, nic nie jest takie same, nic nie jest proste i nic nie jest normalne. I o tym dziś opowiem wam historię. Zaczęła się ona bardzo spokojnie i zwyczajnie. Tak jak zwykle się dzieje, kiedy Shinigami otrzymują przepustkę na Ziemię, czwórka wysłanych szczęśliwców otworzyła bramę w swym świecie i przeszła przez nią. Niebo otworzyło się, w pustej przestrzeni powstała brama Senkai. Wrota otworzyły się, pięć postaci zgrabnie i szybko zeskoczyło na ziemię. Wyglądali, jakby się naradzali, po chwili wyjęli dziwne manekiny, które wyglądały zupełnie jak oni. - TSUKI, TY IDIOTKO! – rozległ się krzyk, bardzo męski krzyk - Nie krzycz! Nie krzycz! Kisuke cię usłyszy i zrobi z tobą porządek! – broniła się nieduża postać o czarnych włosach, nosząca okulary - Spokojnie, spokojnie, zaraz wyjdziemy z naszych gigai i wszystko będzie w porządku! – przekonywała kolejna brunetka, jej włosy były niesamowicie długie. Zdenerwowani ludzie zaczęli dziwnie szarpać się z własnymi ciałami. - O nie, o nie, o nie! – szaleńczo powtarzała dziewczyna w okularach, biegnąc w kółko wokół towarzyszy - Zaraz ci dam takie „o nie”, że wyciągniesz nas z tego sto razy szybciej, niż nam to zrobiłaś! – wykrzyczał blondyn z grzywką zasłaniającą połowę twarzy - Nie chcecie powiedzieć, że gigai znów nawaliły? – zapytała brunetka o długich włosach - Właśnie to chcemy powiedzieć! – odpowiedział zdenerwowany mężczyzna z dziwną taśmą i bliznami na twarzy – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie zamierzam pić drugi raz spermy tego brudasa Urahary! - Cholera! Musi być jakiś inny sposób! Ty wepchnęłaś nas w nie nasze gigai, które do tego nawaliły i nie możemy ich opuścić! Zabieraj swoje głupie dupsko z powrotem do Seireitei i wezwij pomoc. Musi być inny sposób na opuszczenie tych ciał zastępczych, niż picie tego paskudztwa. Czy to chociaż było białe?! – ponownie wtrącił się blondyn - Akane taichō, czy w tym wypadku nasz urlop jest wciąż aktualny? – odezwała się czerwonowłosa z rozwianą grzywką. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, brunet usiadł zrezygnowany na sporym kamieniu w trawie i kiwał się, jakby miał chorobę sierocą, po czym odezwał się: - Nie wiem, ale… Przez jakiś czas zostaniemy w tych ciałach, prawda?... ŁÓHÓ! – nie kończąc szybko, zajrzał do luźnych w pasie dżinsów dostrzegając, że brak pod nimi bielizny. - TAICHŌŌŌŌŌŌ! – krzyknęła długowłosa brunetka z błaganiem w głosie – Przestań! – widząc to, czerwonowłosa nabrała koloru swoich włosów na policzkach i popatrzyła z nadzieją na blondyna - Już dobrze, chciałam tylko popatrzeć! Nie codziennie jest się mężczyzną, do tego tak seksownym! – powiedział brunet – Dobrze więc. Kto jest za kontynuowaniem urlopu? – wszyscy podnieśli ręce w górę – Podsumujmy, Shizuka jest w gigai Izuru, Izuru jest w gigai Shizuki, a ja w gigai Shūheia, a on w moim… Nabosaki! Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?! Zapierdalaj po pomoc dla nas! - AAAAAA! – wrzasnęła Tsuki, po czym przebiegła przez bramę Senkai i zniknęła - Ej, Izuru! Zostaw moje cycki! – odezwała się Shizuka – Dobrze wiem, że to robisz, kiedy odwracasz się do nas plecami! Jesteście siebie warci, dwaj zboczeńcy! Tak, Mizuki, to było o tobie! - A ty nie masz ochoty zobaczyć jego wyposażenia?! – Shizuka zamilkła i znów zapadła cisza. Kira opuścił ręce na dół i przestał ciągle zaglądać w „swój” biust. Brak odpowiedzi ze strony kapitan oznaczał nic innego jak potwierdzenie. - Całe szczęście nasze zadanie ogranicza się do wypoczywania. – powiedział Izuru, chcąc przerwać tą niezręczną ciszę - Ech, na razie i tak nic nie możemy zrobić, poza czekaniem, aż ta głupia niezdarna Tsuki sprowadzi pomoc. – zrezygnowana Shizuka opuściła głowę, a następnie zerknęła na Kitsune w ciele Hisagiego – Przestań się tam gapić! - Ale on nie nosi majtek! – wydarła się, Shūhei poczerwieniał i miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Szalkę goryczy do końca przeważył fakt, że podekscytowana kapitan włożyła rękę w spodnie, a za chwilę zza linii pasa od dżinsów wysunęło się coś różowego. - Aaaa, taichō! Nie, przestań, schowaj go! – rzucił się swym nowym, drobnym kobiecym ciałem na swoje i próbował ukryć obnażone przyrodzenie. Kiedy już mu się to udało, odetchnął z ulgą. Napięcie znów wróciło, gdy Mizuki włożyła ręce do kieszeni, ale to i tak było bezpieczniejsze. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja zamierzam udać się do jakiegoś sklepu i przepuścić odrobinę pieniędzy Gotei 13. – oznajmiła Akane – Mizuki, idziesz ze mną? - No jasne, że tak! – podbiegła do Akane, a ta pociągnęła ją za sobą i podskakując z jednej nogi na drugą, odeszły w siną dal. - No i zostaliśmy sami… – powiedział Hisagi - Owszem. – odpowiedział mu Kira. Oboje nagle zwrócili twarze na siebie, po czym błyskawicznie zbliżyli się do siebie. Izuru złapał za piersi Shūheia, a Shūhei piersi Izuru. - Dlaczego dotykasz moich cycków?! - A ty moich?! - Przestań, ja to czuję! - Nie wierzę, że są tak wrażliwe! – nagle przestali. Znów popatrzyli się na siebie, a tym razem ich ręce zawędrowały na ich własne cycki. - Ach, piersi kapitan Shizuki… - rozmarzył się Kira. Podobnie było z jego przyjacielem. Byli niesamowitym widokiem dla przechodniów. Najpierw dwoje dziwnych mężczyzn trzymających się pod ramę i podskakujących, a później dwie kobiety dotykające wzajemnie swoich piersi. Tymczasem Shizuka i Mizuki dążyły obejść cały duży chiński market i sklep „Wszystko po 10 zł!”. - Dobrze, że mamy te komunikatory, prawda, Shizu? - Noo, myślę, że powinnaś dać znać chłopakom, musimy się spotkać i sprawdzić, jak idzie sprowadzanie pomocy. - Wyślę im SMS-a, a teraz… Widzisz to, co ja? - Tak! Idziemy się napić! – dziewczyny w ciałach swych poruczników ruszyły prosto do baru, który znajdował się tuż przed nimi. Lokal był wyjątkowo duży, wchodziło się wąskim korytarzem, następna była ogromna sala z barem po lewej i ogromnym parkietem, po prawej zaś, naprzeciwko baru, był kolejny wąski korytarz, tym razem do łazienek. Wszędzie było ciemno, jedynym światłem był błyszczący na biało-błękitno bar i kolorowe światła z sufitu. Od razu na wstęp, w ciągu kilku minut poszły dwie buteleczki sake i po kieliszku wódki. Następnie zaczęło się obalanie butelki whisky. Zabawa była tak dobra, że nawet nie zauważyły, kiedy trunek się skończy. - E-ey, mamy wi-adomość od -suki – zaczęła mówić trudnym pijanym językiem Kitsune - Suki? - TSUKI! – wydarła się do ucha przyjaciółki – M-wi, że niedługo b-dź- pom-c – nie skończyła jeszcze mówić, gdy wdrapała się na ladę i zaczęła popisywać ciałem swojego seksownego porucznika. Kręciła biodrami, zerwała z siebie koszulę i pokazała nagi, umięśniony tors, który gładziła rękami. Trudno powiedzieć, jakim cudem nie spadła z baru, widocznie większość odbiła się na jej mowie. Shizuka piszczała do przyjaciółki wraz z tłumem oczarowanych dziewczyn i wtem… - TAICHŌŌŌŌŌŌ! – Hisagi, który przybył do baru z Kirą po otrzymaniu SMS-a. Omal nie dostał zawału, widząc siebie tańczącego, dotykanego przez napalone pijane kobiety i… O BOŻE, sam był w koszmarnym stanie! - SZÓCHEJ! – odkrzyknęła mu i zeskoczyła prosto w jego ramiona, co wyglądało bardzo dziwnie, w końcu on teraz był kobietą. Zajęli miejsca obok Shizuki, za chwilę podszedł do nich także Izuru. Kiedy popatrzył na samego siebie, jego twarz pobladła, i choć Shizuka miała jasną cerę, to teraz stała się jeszcze jaśniejsza. Widok był dla niego przerażający. Na nadgarstku miał pieszczochę z wielkimi ćwiekami, czarny podkoszulek, poszarpane jasne dżinsy, ciężkie buty, oczy i paznokcie pomalowane na czarno i grzywkę zaczesaną za ucho i odsłaniającą zasłoniętą zwykle połowę twarzy. Usiadł zmarnowany obok swojej kapitan, która zrobiła z niego „potwora”. Hisagi chętnie by się tym przejął, ale usiłować ratować swoje pijane ciało. - I jhak ci się podoba n-w image? - Kapitanie! Zrobiłaś ze mnie potwora! - Ale za to jakiego seksownego! – dziewczyny po kilku szklankach wody zaczęły normalnie mówić – Ej… Izuru… Albo nie… - Hę? Słucham? – i wtedy przez głowę ośmielonej dodatkowo alkoholem czerwonowłosej przeszła myśl „raz kozie śmierć”. Popatrzyła delikatnym, pijanym wzrokiem na samą siebie, wzięła swoją twarz w dłonie i zaczęła się namiętnie całować. Mizuki i Szóchej popatrzyli na tą scenę z wytrzeszczem. Pomimo, iż w jej gigai znajdował się Izuru, było to dziwne widowisko. Jeszcze dziwniejszym był fakt, że Kira wcale się nie wyrywał, ale zamknął oczy i odwzajemnił pocałunek. - Ach! – oderwała się w końcu od ust własnego gigai – Zawsze chciałam całować się sama ze sobą! – Izuru posmutniał… Dla niej to on nie całował świetnie, ale ona sama… So sad. Wstał, wypił zawartość szklanki z whisky, której nie dopiła Akane, a nawet jej nie ruszyła i poszedł w kierunku toalet. - Kira, nie spinaj się tak! – Shizuka pobiegła za nim. Kiedy dotarła pod drzwi, logicznie do swej obecnej postaci, wpadła do toalety dla mężczyzn, stanęła przy pisuarze i… - O, Boże… - szybko od niego odeszła i zamknęła się w wolnej kabinie. Rozpięła spodnie, opuściła je na dół, jedna jej ręka zawędrowała pod koszulkę, a druga na przyrodzenie. W tej samej chwili właściciel obmacywanego przez nią ciała, siedział w ubikacji obok. Właśnie umył ręce i poprawił chaotycznie ułożoną grzywkę, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Wtem rozległo się głośne „bum!”, a drzwi jednej z kabin otworzyły się i zalśniły jasnym światłem. - Oto ja, jedyny, wspaniały, cudowny, utalentowany, seksowny Kaede Ko! Przybyłem z trunkami dla czwórki Shinigami! Ach! – białowłosy wyszedł z bramy Senkai, która dziwnym trafem miała swoje wyjście w damskim kiblu. Widząc pożerający wzrok Kaede na sobie, Kira szybko wybiegł. Niestety, został złapany i przygwożdżony do ściany przez swego młodszego kolegę. Kaede złapał go za nadgarstki i przycisnął do ściany, po czym polizał „jego” szyję. Kira ani drgnął. - Widzę, że przestałaś się opierać swoim uczuciom! – powiedział z ekscytacją w głosie - Przestań! To ja! - Wiem, że to ty Shizuko, nareszcie spiję nektar twego ciała. - Nie Shizuka, KIRA! To ja, IZURU KIRA! - Ach, jaka nieśmiała, no już nie musisz kłamać. – zatkał usta swej ofiary językiem, prawą ręką uniósł i oparł o swoje biodro „jego” nogę i odsłonił materiał zwiewnej czarnej sukienki, która i tak sięgała tylko do połowy ud, a lewą ugniatał „jego” pierś. Drzwi na korytarz otworzyły się i wpadli całujący się Szóchej i Mizuki, obie pary nawet nie zauważyły swojej obecności, ale… - TY PERWERCIE! – krzyknęła jakaś postać z męskiego sracza, która wciąż na glanie miała nieco niezidentyfikowanej substancji. Shizuka podeszła do Kaede i silnymi ramionami Kiry rzuciła nim o przeciwną ścianę, po czym potraktowała prawym sierpowym. – Nigdy więcej nie dostaniesz mojego ciała! – Ko stanowczo nie wiedział o co chodzi i nie ogarniał, jakby sam się napierdolił – Kira, jesteś moim porucznikiem! Jak mogłeś dać mnie macać temu idiocie! – rzuciła się we własne ramiona i rozpłakała. Całą sytuację od krzyku Shizuki zaczęli obserwować ich towarzysze, którzy przybyli odrobinkę wcześniej. Białowłosy postanowił w końcu wykonać swoją misję. - Hahahaha, przybyłem z trunkiem dla was, po który wysłaliście tą waszą Tsuki! – grupa zamieniła się w słuch – Ale uważajcie, to daje niezłego kopa! Miałem pięć buteleczek, ale jedną sam wypiłem, miota mną jak Szatan! - Jego mózg zniknął i nigdy nie wróci. – podsumował Kira, pocieszając swoją kapitan, z przerażeniem przyglądając się jak jej koszmarny makijaż na jego oczach rozmazuje się i staje jeszcze straszniejszy. - Dawaj to! – krzyknęła Kitsune - Właśnie, oddawaj! – dołączył się Kira - Nie. - Oddawaj! – Hisagi obawiający się o swoją męskość, naciskał na Kaede - Dam wam to dopiero, jak zdobędziemy nocleg! – odparł chłopak. Jakimś cudem wszyscy znaleźli się w sklepie Urahary. Kapelusznik zaprowadził ich do jednego z pokoi, gdzie leżały pościele – A więc ja, wspaniały, cudowny, jedyny w swoim rodzaju… - Bezmózgi. - Bezmózgi, nieokiełznany, fenomenalny Kaede, ofiaruję wam ten oto trunek! – Shinigami rzucili się na nieświadomego chłopaka i szybko wypili całą substancję w butelkach, która smakowała zupełnie jak coca-cola. W chwilę później, z promiennymi uśmiechami, wydostali się i zamienili ponownie swym gigai. Kaede stanął jak wryty. – KIRA O NIE, O MATKO, CO JA ZROBIŁEM! – niestety, lekarstwo faktycznie działało jak alkohol, do tego bardzo silny. Cała czwórka nagle padła na pościele i zasnęła. Shizuka leżała na Kirze, który ściskał jej pierś. Obok niej poległ jak długi Kaede, przytulający się do jej tyłka. Obok nich leżeli Mizuki z Szóchejem, trzymająca go za krocze. Szykował się wielki kac. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach